Disney Battle Royal
by Hunterzilla
Summary: Season 2-Episode 1: Well, instead of Selene vs. Alice, this is my back up plan, cause I actually had one of those. In this Deadliest Warrior match, the Disney Women battle it out to determine who is the best. Who will be, the Deadliest Warrior?
1. Chapter 1

**Disney, a place a magic and wonder, where you see and believe where dreams can, and will come true. But fuck that shit, I'm just going to make people savagely kill each other, cause...screw your childhood.**

The Disney Damsels, sometimes we ask ourselves, are they really worth saving? Today, they will be pit against each other to find out which one is.

WHO IS DEADLIEST?

To find out, our world class fighters with test fiction's most lethal weapons. Using 21st Century science, we'll see what happens when the warriors, go toe to toe. No rules, no safety, no mercy. It's a duel to the death to decide who is, the deadliest warrior!

Today, we bring in our crack team of experts to see who would win this first ever battle royal. In this battle, These heroine's will battle to the death.

Cinderella  
Ariel  
Rapunzel  
Tiana  
Megara  
Mulan  
Jane  
Pocahontas  
Jasmine  
Belle  
Aurora  
Alice  
Esmeralda  
Nala  
Snow White  
Kidagakash  
Maid Marian  
Merida  
Minnie Mouse  
Anna (The non-powered Princess from Frozen)

**Now for this battle, we have realized that the characters are not nearly exciting, and would be a contrived battle. So for this edition, we have changed the rules. For this battle, they are bloodlusted, and morals are off.**

**Please go to your search engine and type in: **_Battle of the Disney Princesses Comic Vine _**(You need to do this in order to understand what the Warriors are going to be like. They don't necessarily look like that, but they are just as insane, and also do look somewhat like that.)**

For this fight, we have gotten four experts on the subject.

Hunterzilla will be representing: Tiana, Snow White, Anna, Aurora, and Pocahontas.

thejokersbrother will be fighting for: Mulan, Maid Marian, Jasmine, Esmeralda, and Belle.

Fanfic Productions arrives to fight for: Merida, Minnie Mouse, Cinderella, Alice, and Jane.

And lastly, YoungSamurai18 allies himself with: Nala, Ariel, Kida, Rapunzel, and Megara.

Next up, we begin testing the weapons of our heroines. Who will be, the deadliest warrior?


	2. Chapter 2

Last time on Deadliest Warrior, we introduced our combatants and teams. Now we bring in the experts.

Scientist, Geoff Desmoulin, will collect the injury data.

Geoff: I will be able to tell you from measurements whether or not a blow would fracture a skull or break a rib.

E.R. physician, Armand Dorian, will analyze the injuries each fighter delivers.

Armand: The weapons we are seeing are very interesting, because they will be wielded by people two aren't very tall, so I'm interested to see how that will be carried out.

Computer whiz, Max Geiger, will record the results of the weapons tests, and input them into a simulator, developed by Slitherine Studios.

Max: This is a new twist on Deadliest Warrior. Instead of just one on one, we have 20 warriors in this fight. All of them are girls, so this is technically the first girl vs. girl fight.

The computer will then process the information to determine the victor in a true to life fight between these heroines to determine who is the Deadliest Warrior?

Each of our combatants brings with them a weapon.

Cinderella: Glass Shoes, Sword

Anna: Torch, Sword

Pocahontas: Stone Knife, Spear, Bow &amp; Arrow

Jane: Spear, Javlin, Stone Knife

Aurora: Broad Sword, Shield

Mulan: Jian, Chinese Rocket

Jasmine: Scimitar, Arabian Dagger

Nala: Claws, Teeth

Tiana: Kitchen Knife, Metal Tray

Alice: Spear, Long Sword

Snow White: Poison Apple, Birds, Pickaxe

Ariel: Sword, Trident

Minnie Mouse: Gardening Shovel, Rake

Esmeralda: Double-Edged Sword, Spear

Belle: Club, Glass Shard

Kida: Atlantien Spear, Crystal Necklace, Spear

Megara: Greek Sword, Greek Shield

Rapunzel: Frying Pan, Long Hair, Dagger

Maid Marian: Bow &amp; Arrow, Short Sword

Merida: Long Sword, Bow &amp; Arrow

Max: For this match we won't be testing by ranges, seeing as how there are so many warriors for this battle. We are instead, going to just use the weapons that are presented, and then decide who we think has the edge in this battle.

Hunterzilla shall start off the tests, with Tiana going up first. Using the Kitchen Knife, it will be wielded against a gel torso. He will then quickly move on to attack a foam dummy, prepped for a test with the metal tray.

Max: Ok, are you ready?

Hunterzilla: Ready! Let's do this!

Armand: Ok, in 3...2...1...go.

Hunterzilla rammed the blade through the chest, stabbing again and again. He then quickly slit the throat, and with one final attack, rammed the blade into the gel's skull.

Geoff: Ok Hunterzilla, go go go!

Hunterzilla ran, grabbing the tray, and lifting it over his head, brought it down on the head. He did this repeatedly, before using the edge to deliver a blow to the throat.

Geoff: Alright stop!

Max: Wow. Despite being limited to a simple knife and tray, you sure made good handy-work with your targets.

Hunterzilla: Well get in and out, that's what I tried to achieve.

Armand: Well you succeeded. The knife proved deadly, with the ability of several blows to be lethal.

Geoff: The tray, surprisingly, was also effective. Most of its effects only temporarily stun, however a good shot to the throat can kill someone, but not immediately. They do have time to retaliate.

Hunterzilla: Perhaps, but the tray can be used as a shield as well.

Max: Maybe so, but it wouldn't last for very long.

Next time on Deadliest Warrior, our other teams shall test one of their warriors.


	3. Chapter 3

Last time on Deadliest Warrior, Hunterzilla tested Tiana, showing how effective the knife and tray were.

Now, YoungSamurai18 will test Nala, the lioness from Lion King and husband of Simba. There is difficulty in wielding her weaponry, so we will just use YoungSamurai18, who will be wearing clawed weaponry. We will then amplify the test results to properly match that of a lioness's power. The target, a pig carcass.

Armand: Ok YoungSamurai18, are you ready?

YoungSamurai18: Bring it on!

Max: In 3...2...1...go!

YoungSamurai18 swings forward, tearing into the flesh of the pig. He continues slashing and chunks fall off of the meat. YoungSamurai18 then lunges forward, and slices into the pig one last time, and its guts fall to the floor.

Geoff: And stop.

The experts look at the subject to see the results.

Armand: Well it looks like you have utterly destroyed the target. With the shredded carcass, and the emptied guts, I can't imagine what the damage of a real lion would do.

YoungSamurai18: Well it was pretty simple weaponry. Just hack and slash.

Geoff: And slash it did.

Now that the claws have been tested, we will just insert the data, and use it by increasing it the power of a lioness. But the jaws must also be tested. However, for that, we will just upload the bite force from official calculations.

Up next for testing is thejokersbrother, with Maid Marian, the female love interest of Robin Hood. With her she brings, the Bow &amp; Arrow, as well as the Short Sword. thejokersbrother will use these weapons against a gel torso.

First up is the Short Sword.

Geoff: Alright are you ready?

thejokersbrother: I was born ready!

Max: In 3...2...1...slice and dice.

thejokersbrother lunges forward, stabbing into the throat clean through. He retracted the blade, and lunged again, stabbing through into the heart. He took the blade out and slashed the skull in half, finishing with a slash to from the chest to the stomach.

Max: And stop.

thejokersbrother: Well, I'd say I did pretty good.

Armand: Your first strike was accurate, and you managed to kill the target with extreme precision.

Geoff: A clean kill, straight and simple.

thejokersbrother: Alright, let's keep moving.

With another target prepared, thejokersbrother takes aim.

Max: Are you ready?

thejokersbrother: Ready.

Max: In 3...2...1...go!

thejokersbrother fires, and the arrow flies into the ribs. He fires again, and another arrow pierces into the upper chest, with the last firing into the dead center of his chest.

Geoff: And stop.

Armand: Well, your first two shots will lead to a slow, painful death. But the last went into the sternum, and this would have ended his life. Altogether, this is a kill.

thejokersbrother: And remember, this isn't the accuracy of a master markswomen.

Up next, Fanfic Productions unleashes his warriors.


	4. Chapter 4

With YoungSamurai18, Hunterzilla, and thejokersbrother having tested one of their warriors, we now give Fanfic Productions a turn. Fanfic Productions unleashes Merida, the Scottish Princess of the movie Brave.

Fanfic Productions will be testing her two weapons, the Claymore, and the Long Bow. For testing we have set up three target skulls with throats. Fanfic Productions will first use the Claymore.

Max: Ok, Fanfic Productions, are you read?

Fanfic Productions: I'm ready.

Armand: In 3...2...1...go!

Fanfic Productions heaves up the sword, and yells, swinging the sword, and decapitating all the heads.

Geoff: Holy Sh**!

Max: Well, I guess you can stop now, cause they definitely stopped doing anything for the rest of their lifeless lives.

Geoff: There isn't much to say about this other than this is the most powerful close range weapon we have seen so far.

Fanfic Productions: Well I just went for the best place I could, and clearly, this weapon is dangerous.

Armand: But we still have the Bow &amp; Arrow to test.

Fanfic Productions readies for another test, with a gel skull.

Armand: Alright, in 3...2...1...fire at will!

Fanfic Productions lifts the bow, and fires, with the arrow piercing straight through the skull. He fires again, and the arrow lands right between the eyes.

Max: And stop.

Armand: D*** that was brutal.

Geoff: Again, this is another kill shot, no way to survive this.

Fanfic Productions: Headshot for the win!

Next time, Hunterzilla brings out Aurora.


	5. Chapter 5

With one round of testing complete, we now come to a full circle. Hunterzilla returns for testing, bringing Aurora, the princess from Sleeping Beauty. He will be testing, the broadsword, and the shield. This test will be happen outside on the range.

Max: Alright Hunterzilla for the first test, you must successfully cut this pig down to size, bash this gel torso, then use both weapons to take down these three princesses dummies. Do you think you're up for it?

Hunterzilla: Just bring it.

Armand: Alright, in 3...2...1...hack and slash!

Hunterzilla charges forward, and slashes at the pig, slicing it in half with one blow. He runs over to the second target, and uses the edge of the shield and rams it into the torso's skull, breaking the head. He then makes a leap forward, impaling one of the princesses in the face. He then tore it from the skull, leaving the skull with a slice from the center to the right side of the face. He then turned his attention towards another target, and bash his shield into its face, before delivering a decapitation. With the final target he crushes the chest of the last target with a shield bash, knocking it down. He then brings the blade down, cutting its head vertically in half.

Geoff: And stop. Well let's look at the damage.

Armand: The fist target is very much down on the ground, instant kill. With the second target...he's not instantly dead, but with a blow like that, she will die very quickly. She is at least unconscious from this blow. This last one, is not only dead, but with a slight hint of overkill. You completely annihilated these targets.

Hunterzilla: It's what I do.

Up next, thjokersbrother and Fanfic Productions return to the testing grounds.


	6. Update

Don't worry, I'm not done with this story. But in the meantime, please check out my on going story of Godzilla vs. Goku, the Death Battle.


	7. Chapter 7

Back at the fight club, thejokersbrother prepares to test Belle, the princess from Beauty and the Beast. She brings, a shard of glass, and a club. These shall be tested on a gel torso.

The first will be the club.

Max: Ok, are you ready man?

thejokersbrother: Yeah, are you?

Geoff: Alright then. In 3...2...1...go!

thejokersbrother swings for the head, cutting the skull and drawing blood. He swings again, and this time the skull cracks, and blood splatters. thejokersbrother swings once more, and the skull gave way, brains splattering to the ground.

Armand: Holy sh**!

Geoff: And stop.

Max: Well, that was pretty impressive.

thejokersbrother: Yeah it was.

Geoff: Well, we really don't need a medical analysis to tell us that this definitely killed him.

Armand: We still have one more weapon to try.

And now, with this next weapon, the glass shard, thejokersbrother will test it in two different ways. First he must use the glass to blind an opponent, and then he must charge with another shard, showing the weapon as a close range tool.

Max: Alright, get ready. In 3...2...1...go!

thejokersbrother crushes the shard in his grasp, and throws it into the eyes of the test dummy. He then takes another shard and charged, checking the first dummy and knocking it down for good measure. He then leaped up and brought the shard down, straight through the skull. He then yanked it out and rammed it into the chest. He then began hacking and slashing, eventually opening up the dummy's gut.

Geoff: Holy Sh**! Ok, stop.

Armand: Once again, you did a fantastic job. The first dummy is down, and he is also blinded completely. And let's see, the second one is dead from you first blow, your repeated stabs, and you viscious finishing move.

thejokersbrother: Well, that's just how I roll.

And now, Fanfic Productions returns, bringing with him Minnie Mouse, the lover of Mickey Mouse, and Disney's main female cartoon character. Her arsenal consists of the shovel, and the rake.

He will test both weapons on pig carcasses.

Fanfic Productions: I'm ready, so let's do this.

Armand: Ok, in 3...2...1...go

Fanfic Productions starts with the rake, swinging it and lodging it into the carcass. After tearing it off, he swings again and again, tearing off the flesh from the pig, before doing one last swing, tearing off a chunk of skin.

Geoff: Alright stop.

Armand: Well...these slashes are definitely doing damage, and lodging the weapon in the opponent has caused them to bleed massively. All together, this is an EVENTUAL death.

Fanfic Productions: Well, we still have to see the shovel.

Max: Well it is up over there, let's go test it.

Geoff: Alright, are you ready?

Fanfic Productions: Ready

Geoff: Alright, in 3...2...1...go.

Fanfic Productions swings the shovel like a blade, slicing into the pig. he then brings it up and then back down, banging it against the skull, breaking it. He then luges, and stabs the pig.

Max: And stop!

Armand: Looking at this, you snapped the neck with the blunt force, severed the spine with the slice, and broke several ribs with the stab. So this is a death.

Up next, YoungSamurai18 brings in Kida, to see who will be the Deadliest Warrior!


	8. Chapter 8

Back at the fight club, YoungSamurai18 prepares to test Kida, the princess/Queen from Atlantis: The Lost Empire. She is 8000 YEARS OLD, since Atlantian Years are much longer than that of humans, she is, by human standards, 28 years old.

She brings, an Atlantian Spear, and a knife. These shall be tested on a gel torso.

The first weapon will be the spear.

Max: Alright YoungSamurai18, are you ready?

YoungSamurai18: Never been more ready in my life!

Geoff: In 3...2...1...slice and dice!

YoungSamurai18 swings the hooked weapon, decapitating the gel torso with one swing. He comes back around and the spear slashes his abdomen, cutting almost all the way. He then brought it down, latching it into the throat.

Max: And stop.

Armand: This is perhaps the deadliest weapon we have seen to in this battle. The split second decapitation is a guaranteed death. The second leaves him unconscious, and dead in 30 seconds. The last one would leave him dead as well.

YoungSamurai18: Well we still have the knife to test.

Geoff: We have it set up, just say when you are ready.

YoungSamurai18: I'm ready.

Max: In 3...2...1...cut him down.

The expert lunges and pierces the throat of the dummy. He then yanks it out and stabs multiple times in the gut, and eventually drove the blade through the heart.

Armand: And stop. Well, I'm going to say that he is quite dead. The first pierce was precise, and leaves him choking on his own blood. You next few attacks are just overkill.

YoungSamurai18: Well, only the best.

And now, we repeat the cycle, and Hunterzilla will return with Anna.


	9. Chapter 9

Last time from on Deadliest Warrior, Hunterzilla was preparing to represent Snow White, from Snow White and the Seven Dwarves. She brings with her a Poison Apple, Animal Calling, and a Pick Axe.

We cannot test the birds or the Poison, but we can still test the Pick Axe.

The target shall be seven Disney Inspired Dummies, and each shall be a gel torso. Hunterzilla will have to cut his way through them as quickly as possible inside a simulated castle.

Max: Alright, Hunterzilla are you ready?

Hunterzilla: How could I not be?

Max: Good enough.

Geoff: Alright man. In 3...2...1...go go go!

Hunterzilla charges and opens the door, swinging at the first target, impaling the skull with the pick, and then letting the momentum tear the skull off. Hunterzilla then reached down and grabbed the skull from the pick, and threw it at the next target. Ramming the scoop end against the skull, he manages to break it. Hunterzilla then begin making his way up the stairs, killing another target along the way with a pick through the heart. He then knocks the dummy off the stair case. Hunterzilla breaks through the next room, killing two more dummies with a pick down the sternum and another decapitation. With that he kills the next dummy in the same manner, before finishing off the last with a powerful swing, managing the dislodge the head. He then kicked the last dummy from the high point, and watched it fall to the ground bellow next to the team.

Max: And stop.

Geoff: My God that was a massacre. I see several heads lying across the ground.

Max: And that last death, dang, what did that guy ever do to you?

Armand: But, there is a drawback to this weapon. First off, every swing has massive drawback, and it takes you time to go for another attack.

Hunterzilla: I'd say I still did pretty good.

With Snow White complete, the tests continue with Fanfic Productions and YoungSamurai18. Who will win this battle royal?


	10. Chapter 10

Last time on Deadliest Warrior, Hunterzilla tested Snow White, with horrific results. Now, YoungSamurai18 comes back, this time with Rapunzel, from Tangled. She brings with her, a dagger, some extremely long hair, and a frying pan.

The Pan will be tested on a test dummy (**Not a Gel Torso, one of those shock dummys**), while the dagger will be tested on a gel torso. The first weapon to test will be the frying pan.

Max: Alright are you ready?

YoungSamurai18: Yeah, let's do this.

Geoff: Alright, in 3...2...1...go

YoungSamurai18 swung forward, and began hitting the target with a multitude of combos, each one bringing force down onto the dummy.

Geoff: And stop.

Armand: Well, according to the computer, this is a deadly blunt instrument. Each blow carrying the ability to potentially knock someone out, and kill them. What I did notice is that the weapon seemed unbalanced.

YoungSamurai18: Yes, but I'm testing for Rapunzel, who has no trouble with this tool. Anyways, let's test that dagger.

Max: Ok then, it is already up. You set?

YoungSamurai18: Yep, ready.

Max: Alright, in 3...2...1...go.

The expert lunges in with a slit of the throat, followed by several stabs to the chest area. In the end, he lodges the dagger into the gel's head.

Geoff: And stop.

Armand: Well, let's looks at this. This slit to the throat has left him choking on his own blood, and these chest stabs have managed to pierce through, and one broke through to the heart. So this guy is definitely dead.

And now Fanfic Productions comes in with Cinderella, who brings with her the famous glass shoes, and a sword.

Both of these weapons with be tested in quick succession, on a gel torso. Beginning with the glass shoes, Fanfic Productions must take down two targets.

Geoff: Are you ready Fanfic Productions?

Fanfic Productions: Yep, just bring it.

Geoff: Ok, in 3...2...1...go!

Fanfic runs forward and brings down one of the shoes across the face of the target, chipping off the heel and lodging glass in the face. He then brings it straight down on the head, blinding the target with glass shards. He then picked up one of the shards and stabbed the target in the throat. He then uses the other shoe as a projectile, throwing it at the face of the next target, and the shoe breaks against it, lodging glass into the target. He then rushes forward with the sword, and stabs through the throat, takes the blade out and stabs through the heart.

Max: And stop.

Armand: Well this was impressive. The first target has been blinded, probably unconscious, and is now dead do to, well, glass in the throat. The second is knocked unconscious due to the sheer force of the throw. And the stab is leaves the victim dead, as does the stab through the heart.

Up next, thejokersbrother returns with another one of his warriors.

**thejokersbrother, please respond in the comments on who you want me to test next?**


	11. Chapter 11

Up now, thejokersbrother gets ready to use Mulan, who will be using the Jian, and the Chinese Rocket. Up first for testing is the Jian, the targets being two Gel Torso's.

Max: Ok, are you ready man?

thejokersbrother: I'm ready to kick some a**!

Geoff: In 3...2...1...slice them up.

He dashes forward, cleanly stabbing through the skull, the blade piercing all the way through. thejokersbrother retracts the blade and swings once more, cutting off one of the arms, and then lunging for the next target. He stabs through the heart, and then takes the blade out just to swing it again, decapitating the target.

Geoff: And stop.

Armand: Well, the first target is dead do to the blade piercing the skull all the way through, and the cut off arm is just over doing it. The next target is dead with both the stab to the heart and the decapitation. This is so far one of the stab wounds we've seen.

thejokersbrother: Well, what did you expect. We are talking about the only true warrior of the group. She's carrying a deadly arsenal.

Max: That is true. But now we've got to go outside to test the next weapon.

thejokersbrother: Can't wait.

Now we prepare for the Chinese Rocket. The targets are 3 gel torso's with shock pads. It will be fired from over 100 yards away.

Armand: You ready to do this?

thejokersbrother: Let's rock and roll.

Max: Cool. Ok, in 3...2...1...blow them up.

The rocket is fired, and it directly hits one of the targets, and then explodes on contact. A leg hits the ground near thejokersbrother, and when the dust settles, the targets appear to be obliterated.

thejokersbrother: I just blew them the f*** away!

Max: HOLY Sh**!

Armand: Well...I don't need to say much. They are all dead. The target that was directly hit has a leg, right here. That is insane.

Geoff: Well, these other two appear to be slightly intact, but the one that was hit just kind of gone, split open. All the of the shock patches have been tripped as well.

thejokersbrother: Well, how about that, awesome!

Next time Hunterzillas will return with Anna.


	12. Chapter 12

Hunterzilla returns to with Anna, the princess of Frozen. Her arsenal consists of a torch, and a Sword. Both of these weapon shall be tested one gel torso's, with the Sword going first.

Geoff: Ready?

Hunterzilla: I'm always ready.

Max: Ok then, in 3...2...1...GO!

Hunterzilla rushes forward, and stabs the target through the chest. With a swift tug, the blade is removed, and attack if followed by a quick slash, cutting into the throat of the target, and then slashing the skull.

Max: And stop.

Armand: Well, this first stab is actually NOT a kill, but it does leave him open for you next attacks. This slash to the throat however, IS a kill. So overall, a pretty good weapon.

Geoff: Well, we still need to test the torch.

Hunterzilla: Alright, let's do it.

After relocating to outside, Hunterzilla is ready to resume testing.

Armand: Ok Hunterzilla, we are going to have you run through this. In this simulated room, there are three targets. You must beat the first one with the torch, light up the next, and then just do whatever with the last one, just make sure you kill it.

Hunterzilla: Got it.

Max: Okay, in 3...2...1...go!

Hunterzilla brought up the club and brought it back down, hitting the skull of the first target over and over. He then went to the next and rammed the hilt of the weapon down on the head of the target. He then swung the torch across the clothes of the target, lightning it on fire. With the last one, he threw the torch, and it struck the chest of the target, knocking it down and lighting it on fire.

Max: And stop.

Armand: Well, the first one is unconscious, the next is burning alive and is also unconscious, and the last is dead. So all three are probably going to die.

Hunterzilla: Well, I try my best.

Up next, thejokersbrother and YoungSamurai18 return.


	13. Chapter 13

thejokersbrother and YoungSamurai18 return to the fight club to continue the testing.

Up first is YoungSamurai18, with Megara. She brings with her the Greek Sword, and the Greek Shield. The Greek Sword will testing on a gel torso.

Max: Are you ready?

YoungSamurai18: Ready.

Max: Ok, in 3...2...1...go!

YoungSamurai18 begins to hack with the blade, slashing open the chest and stabbing into it. Then followed with a stab through the skull.

Geoff: Ok, and stop.

Armand: Well, with these slashes and stabs to the chest, we see that you have managed to hit several internal organs. With the stab to the skull, that is just icing on the cake. So this guy is quite dead.

YoungSamurai18: Well I still have to test the Greek Shield.

Geoff: Indeed, that's why we have the test set up over there.

The Greek Shield will be tested on a shock dummy.

Max: Alright, are you ready?

YoungSamurai18: Ready.

Armand: In 3...2...1...go!

YoungSamurai18 swung the shield, hitting the target directly in the skull. He then rammed forward, hitting the chest and knocking it down. He got down and continually began to bash the head.

Geoff: And stop. Well according to the readings, that amount of PSI easily has enough force to knock the character out, even kill them.

YoungSamurai18: Well this proves just how powerful this weapon is.

And now thejokersbrother comes to test Esmeralda from The Hunchback of Notre Dame. She brings a Double-Edged Sword, and a Spear.

thejokersbrother will test both of these weapons on a gel torso.

Max: Are you ready?

thejokersbrother: Hell yeah!

Geoff: Well that's a yes.

Armand: In 3...2...1...go.

thejokersbrother went for the quick decapitation, and then proceeded to slice open the chest, and the with a stab to the heart.

Geoff: Ok, stop.

Armand: Well, with the decapitated head, everything afterwards is just overkill.

thejokersbrother: Well that's just what I do.

Geoff: Apparently so. Well we have the spear ready for testing.

Max: Ok, in 3...2...1...go.

thejokersbrother thrust forward, impaling the chest. He then drew it out, and then used the edge to slice the stomach, followed by a stab to the gut.

Armand: And stop. Well, it looks like the impaling of the chest kills the target with ease, and the slice, actually doesn't kill him, or at least not immediately, it isn't deep enough. And the stab to the gut finishes him off.

thejokersbrother: I am just the best, no question.

Up next, Fanfic Productions returns.


	14. Chapter 14

Fanfic Productions returns with Alice from Alice In Wonderland. Her weaponry consists of the Spade Spear, and the Long Sword. The Long Sword will be tested on a swinging pig carcass target.

Armand: You ready?

Fanfic Productions: Since the day I was born.

Geoff: Alright. In 3...2...1...go.

The pig comes swinging down from the rope, and Fanfic Productions slashes the pig in half.

Max: Whoa, and stop.

Geoff: Well you sure showed him. I mean you cut him right in half.

Fanfic Productions: I did didn't I. Well that shows the power of this weapon.

Armand: Well, we have the other weapon set up to target a gel torso.

With that, they set up the test, prepping the Spade Spear.

Armand: Ok are you ready?

Fanfic Productions: Ready.

Geoff: In 3...2...1...go.

Fanfic Productions uses the edge of the spade to slice off the head of the target. He then thrusts the spear clean through the torso, slicing internal organs on the way. He pulled out, and swung again, opening up a massive wound to the stomach.

Max: Stop. So this is a very impressive weapon. The Spade makes for a clean slicing tool, having taken off this.

Armand: You also punctured and sliced several organs with this thrust.

Geoff: This is a weapon to be reckoned with.

Up next, Hunterzilla returns for the final round of testing. Who will be the deadliest warrior?


	15. Chapter 15

And now we come to the final round of testing. Hunterzilla returns with Pocahontas, from the movie, Pocahontas. She brings with her a Stone Knife, a Spear, and a Bow &amp; Arrow.

These weapons will be tested on a gel torso, with the first being the knife.

Max: Ready?

Hunterzilla: Yep, let' do this.

Armand: In 3...2...1...go!

Hunterzilla begins hacking and slashing, opening up multiple wounds. After decimating the target, Hunterzilla steps back and throws the knife, piercing the skull.

Geoff: And stop.

Max: Jesus man, you opened this guy up. Skins pieces are on the ground, and his chest is bloody.

Armand: With these number of wounds, this guys is on the floor dead.

Hunterzilla: Well with that's how it's done.

Next, Hunterzilla prepares to test the Spear against another gel torso.

Geoff: Ok Hunterzilla are you ready?

Hunterzilla: Ready.

Max: 3...2...1...go.

Hunterzilla lunges forward, impaling the gel's throat. He pulled out and began to stab into the chest, and eventually, a final blow to the heart.

Geoff: And stop.

Armand: Well the throat, and the chest, and the heart have all been punctured, this guys dead.

Hunterzilla: It's what I do.

Max: Well on with the final weapon, the bow &amp; arrow.

Hunterzilla will target five gel torsos, and only has five arrows to spare.

Armand: Ready?

Hunterzilla: Ready.

Geoff: In 3...2...1...fire!

Hunterzilla shoots the first target through the chest, the next one in the gut, the third one through the shoulder, the fourth through the throat, and the last one through the eye.

Max: And stop.

Geoff: Well great accuracy. The first target has been shot through a vital, he is dead.

Armand: These others ones are a little bit of an iffy. See, the second is hurt, real bad, but not dead, same with the third. The last two though, are definitely dead.

Hunterzilla: Well you see, 3/5, the odds appear to be in my favor.

Up next, Fanfic Productions and YoungSamurai18 reappear.


	16. Chapter 16

Fanfic Productions returns with Jane, from Tarzan. Her weaponry consists of a Spear, and the stone knife.

He will test both of these weapon by trying to clear a simulated room.

Max: Ok are you ready?

Fanfic Productions: Ready.

Geoff: In 3...2...1...go.

Fanfic Productions charges into the simulated room. Fanfic Productions stabs with the spear, piercing one of the targets through the chest. He then tuns around, chucking the spear. The projectile weapon flew across the room, going into the lower part of the gel's head. Fanfic Productions then took out the knife, turned around, pinned the last gel against the wall, and slit its throat.

Max: And stop.

Armand: So from these wounds that you have dealt, the first one is on the ground bleeding out, while the second is quite dead, as is the third.

And with that YoungSamurai18 returns with Ariel from The Little Mermaid. She brings a Sword, and a Trident. These weapons will be tested on three gel torsos, just like the last test.

Armand: You ready?

YoungSamurai18: Ready.

Geoff: In 3...2...1...go.

YoungSamurai18 lunged with the Trident, piercing the skull all the way through. YoungSamurai18 then twisted, and the head was torn off of the body. YoungSamurai18 then dug the trident deep into the chest of the next gel torso, thrusting forward hard enough to knock the target to the ground. He then grabbed the sword, ran forward, and swung, completely decapitating the target.

Max: And stop.

Armand: Wow. That is one of the cleanest decapitations of we've seen to date. Not to mention the trident. Now the trident is very deadly, as the design allows it to grab organs inside the body, and tear them out. Each of these kills are death blows, so these are extremely effective weapons.

Next up is the final test with thejokersbrother returning with Jasmine.


	17. Chapter 17

thejokersbrother comes back, bringing with him the last contestant, Jasmine, the Princess from Aladdin, who wields the Scimitar, and the Arabian Dagger.

The Scimitar will be tested on a gel torso.

Max: Ok, are you ready?

thejokersbrother: Let's get this done with.

Max: In 3...2...1...go.

thejokersbrother took a deep breath, and slashed, slicing the head clean off. He then cut open the chest, before slicing the torso nearly in half vertically.

Geoff: Holy Sh**! Ok stop.

Armand: This is officially, the sharpest, or at least, the most cleanest of the weapons we've seen yet. The slice is so precise, it is unparalleled.

thejokersbrother: Let's see these wussies survive that.

Geoff: No thank you, it wouldn't look that pretty. Anyways, we are now moving on to the last weapon, the Arabian Dagger. We have another gel torso ready.

thejokersbrother: Alright, let's finish this sh**.

With the gel torso set up, thejokersbrother readies up for the final test.

Geoff: Ok, ready?

thejokersbrother: I'm ready to kick a**.

Geoff: Alright then.

Armand: In 3...2...1...go.

thejokersbrother slashes the throat, cleanly slicing through. He hacks at the throat again, cutting off the head. He then stabs the heart, before tearing out the blade, stabbing the chest, and leaving it in the stump of the targets throat. thejokersbrother then walked away from the target.

Max: And stop.

Armand: Well just looking at these wounds, and this head on the ground, this princess is quite dead. Good job.

thejokersbrother: Thanks.

Max: Well, the testing is finally complete, let's get this information into the computer.

And now, with the testing complete, Max will put the results into the computer, in order to determine who is, the Deadliest Warrior.


	18. The Battle Part 1

Max: The results are in; it's now time to find out who is the deadliest Warrior.

(Max clicks one of the buttons on the keyboard)

(Scenario: The Disney Heroines have finally snapped. This all started with a dinner party, where they began arguing over who had gone through the worst of troubles, and who had it tougher. Now they had all gathered weapons, and had arrived at the destination where they would battle, a swamp.)

(Setting: A deep swamp, with land patches.)

All the warriors slowly made their way to the center of the swamp. Minnie Mouse had arrived their first, and now, after waiting for some time, she was finally accompanied by the rest. Everyone eyed one another, readying for the battle. The hot moist air flowed around then, and the sounds of movement could be heard beneath the water. It was the calm before the storm.

The combatants stared each other in the eye's, waiting for one of them to make a move.

Suddenly, an arrow zoomed through the battlefield, impaling Tiana's shoulder to a tree trunk.

And with that the battlefield erupted in chaos.

Jasmine charged Snow White, tackling her to the ground, and stabbing her in the gut, while Maid Marian's arrow pierced through Minnie Mouse's leg, crippling her and causing her to unleash a scream throughout the swamp.

Aurora, despite her lack of fighting experience, was managing to keep up with her near unbreakable defense, as she bashed her way across the battlefield, while also blocking attacks from numerous warriors.

Esmeralda's blade clanged against Alice's, both struggling to overpower the other. Alice however used her skill to disarm Esmeralda's sword, before impaling her foot into the ground. The Gypsy screamed in pain as her foot was savagely gouged, blood spewing into the air.

However, she still had a card up her sleeve, grabbing her spear and throwing it at Alice. However the little girl was only nicked, as the spear went through her ear, tearing it from her skull, spewing blood over the battlefield. Alice bit her tongue, holding in the pain as she grabbed her spear and slashed at Esmeralda, who held up her hands to protect herself from the incoming blow.

The Spaded Spear sliced off Esmeralda's hand, passing through the sinews with a sickening "_sunk" _sound. The hand flew to the ground, where Nala chomped down on it, devouring it meat.

Esmeralda's scream rang throughout the battlefield, however it was silenced once Alice kicked Esmeralda in the face, knocking her down to the ground. Alice then raised her spear to impale Esmeralda.

However, and untimely shield ruined those plans, as she was knocked down by a shield bash from Megara. Esmeralda was then free to get up, but not before pulling the sword out of her foot.

However, Esmeralda's freedom was short lived when Nala dove at Esmeralda, knocking her down using her superior physicality. Nala went in for the kill, biting down on Esmeralda's throat, tearing it off before devouring the flesh. Nala then proceeded to consume Esmeralda's corpse.

After theses events, the warriors scrambled, spreading throughout the swamp. For the battle had just begun.

With everyone gone, Minnie Mouse stopped playing dead and rose from the ground, while slowly pulling the arrow form her knee. Once the arrow was dislodged, Minnie sighed, rubbing the wound.

Suddenly, the mermaid Ariel dove form the water, arcing through the air over the land. She harpooned Minnie Mouse straight through the chest, and then they went under water once more, where Ariel began to tear the mouse apart, quenching her hunger, and staining the water with blood.


	19. The Battle Part 2

Tiana carefully made her way through the swamp, not wishing to attract any attention. She had managed to dislodge the arrow from her shoulder earlier, and had immediately taken off, not wanting to get caught in the midst of the battle.

But her intentions were futile. This battle was going to come to her, or she was going to have to go to it. Incidentally, it was the former of these.

Snow White came out of the bushes, tackling Tiana, crushing her underneath her body. Despite the wound in her gut, Snow White didn't seem to be slowed down at all. Snow White grabbed the skull of the girl from New Orleans and delivered a vicious headbutt, knocking her down to the ground. The princess retrieved her Pick Axe, and brought it down on Tiana. However, the girl managed to grab her tray, and lifted it to use as a shield.

Snow White's Pick Axe broke through the tray with ease, however it was still enough to keep the rest of the weapon from stabbing into her victim. Tiana, sighing in relief, reached forward and delivered a powerful kick, knocking Snow White back, and causing her to loose her grip of her weapon.

Tiana proceeded to walk up to Snow White and slapped her. Snow White then looked back at Tiana and slapped her. This went on for a while as the two had a cat fight. Eventually Tiana grabbed her knife and cut Snow White's shirt, missing the skin. Snow White stumbled back, avoiding another swing.

Suddenly, Snow White began whistling, and it caused Tiana to stop, staring at Snow White, rather confused that the princess was singing in the middle of a battle.

"What are you doing?" asked Tiana, staring at Snow White.

"This," Snow White said, as out of nowhere birds began to surround Tiana, pecking at her.

The birds swarmed the girl, pecking her, jabbing at her with their beaks. One managed to peck out Tiana's eye ball, gouging it out, while another jabbed at her ears, pecking through them, completely disorienting her.

"AAAAAH! Get off you vermin!" Tiana shouted, as she swung her knife frantically. She began cutting the birds, slashing, hacking, chopping them up. Eventually the swarm went off, as Tiana was left there, pieces of flesh sticking out, blood dripping from her eye socket.

She quickly turned then, remembering the princess that had attacked her.

Snow White tackled Tiana, pinning her to the ground. Tiana managed to get her arm from beneath Snow White, brought it up, and stabbed Snow White, slicing her face, leaving a scar. Snow White just shrugged off the pain though and grabbed Tiana's throat with one arm, squeezing with all of her strength. Tiana struggled to dislodge Snow White, but she was surprisingly strong.

Snow White gave off a psychotic laugh, and finally brought out the famous poison apple. Snow White then brought it down to Tiana, who grasped Snow White's hand, trying to keep apple out of her mouth.

"C'mon dearest, eat the apple!" Snow White grunted, overpowering the princess. But Tiana wouldn't open her mouth. Snow White then released her throat, and jammed her thumb into Tiana's naked eye, forcing the girl to open her mouth screaming as the blood dripped down her face.. Snow White just smiled and smashed the apple into Tiana's mouth before wedging it into her teeth. Snow White then snapped it off an wrapped her hands around Tian's throat once more, causing her to gag on the piece of fruit.

Snow White then let go, and in Tiana's hurry to get air, she swallowed the apple piece.

"Good night," Snow White smiled at Tiana went down, closing her eyes losing consciousness, and basically dropped dead.

Snow White then went down and placed a small kiss on the girls lips.

"Hm, seems I'm not your true love. Well, might as well make sure the job is done." Snow White grabbed her Pick Axe and brought it down on Tiana's skull, puncturing it all the way through and forcing the face to cave in.


	20. The Battle Part 3

Alice slowly got back up, still dazed from the shield bash she had received. She then heard a branch snap behind her, and she retrieved her spear, swinging it and nearly decapitating Belle.

Belle ducked, barely avoiding the oncoming attack. Belle however retaliated with a club to the face of Alice, knocking her to the ground. Alice looked on the ground and saw her nose had been broken. She also felt blood coming from a gash on her face. However, Alice had no time for this as she rolled aside to dodge another swing form Belle.

Eventually Alice came onto her sword, which she grabbed. Using the blade she blocked the next club swing. But Belle was not finished with her assault, as she reached forward and, using her glass shard, sliced off Alice's arm, completely amputating it. Blood pored from the wound, spraying the ground with the blood as it poured from the stump that used to be her arm.

Alice grasped at the wound in pain, as it was too much for her to handle. The Beauty meanwhile looked at her victim.

Belle drove the Glass Shard into Alice's heart, digging it in, drawing more blood from the little girl. Alice's mouth poured out the red liquid, spitting it in Belle's face. Belle sneered at Alice, and snapped the Glass Shard, keeping the point in Alice's heart.

Belle then watched at Alice continued to choke on her blood, and eventually succumb to death.

Her attention was broken though, as she was blindsided by Cinderella, who rammed her Glass Shoe into the back of Belle, the glass slashing her dress and digging into her back. However, the heel had shattered and broken into pieces, so the wound did not go deep enough, but the pieces made their way into the flesh.

But Belle was still knocked down by the force of the blow. Cinderella quickly grabbed her sword, wishing to kill the other princess. Belle had other plans though, as she grabbed her club, spun around, and smashed Cinderella across the face.

"Agh, you bitch!" Cinderella screamed as she slashed with the sword, cutting off Belle's fingers that grasped her club.

"AAH! Oh my God! My...my hand..." Belle was cut off though as Cinderella stabbed Belle through the shoulder, pinning her against a tree.

"You know what you are Belle? Your not the Beauty, your the Beast!" Cinderella shrieked in Belle's face, as she twisted her blade, squirting the blood against the tree trunk.

"And your just an ass!" Belle said to Cinderella. Belle grabbed Cinderella's face and smashed their skulls together, stunning Cinderella and forcing her back.

Belle took a deep breath, trying to recuperate, but Cinderella continued her vicious assault, throwing her other Glass Shoe at Belle head, completely knocking Belle unconscious with the force of the solid glass object breaking against her skull.

Cinderella smiled, looking at her downed opponent.

"Oh this is going to be fun," Cinderella said, as she grabbed her sword and walked to Belle's side. She leveled her sword with Belle's throat, and lifted it up.

"I really wish you were awake for this, cause this is going to hurt."

Cinderella then brought the blade down on Belle's neck.

But before the blade made contact, Belle's hand grasped her club, bringing it to her neck and deflecting the blow.

"Yes, yes it is," replied Belle, as she crushed the some of the Glass Shard in her hand and threw it at Cinderella's eyes.

Cinderella flailed her arms, frantically running around as her eyes were being mutilated by the glass.

And with that opportunity, Belle grabbed the rest of the Glass Shard and swung, slitting Cinderella's throat.

Cinderella's eyes bulged out, and Belle saw that they were bloodshot, and there was blood coming out of them. The blond princess began making gasping sounds, as she began to choke on the blood, falling to the ground, already dead.

Belle blew the hair out of her face, smiling at her latest victim. She then looked down at her hand, and remembered that her fingers were missing.

"Oh well I'll just fix that," Belle spoke happily, grabbing the Glass Shard and jammed the weapon into her stump where the fingers used to be.

"Ah, damn that's painful," Belle said, as she looked at her weapon hand. She then continued to make her way to through the swamp.


	21. The Battle Part 4

Anna hid in the tree, staying as silent as possible. She knew that her best way to win this was to let the others fight, while she simply watches and wait for the right opportunity to strike.

From her location she could see Jasmine hacking and slashing at Aurora, but Aurora's defense was too strong with the shied. Aurora shoved Jasmine back, knocking her on the ground. She raised her sword, preparing to finish of Jasmine.

But Megara interrupted the fight, charging Aurora. Aurora quickly spun around, blocking the charge but getting knocked down in the process. Jasmine took this opportunity to get back up. She grabbed her Dagger and attacked Megara, who turned and blocked with her shield, while slashing with her sword, cutting open Jasmine's abdomen, spraying the already red ground and Megara's face with blood.

Jasmine winced with the pain, but she got a hold of herself just in time to block a bash from Megara.

Meanwhile Anna heard a branch snap behind her to find Rapunzel, holding her frying pan.

Anna yelped and rolled aside, dodging a bash from Rapunzel. When Anna got back up, she grabbed her sword and swung, where it clanged against the frying pan. Anna prepared to strike again, but she was hit with a combo of blows from Rapunzel, who seemed to be unusually skilled with a Frying Pan as a weapon.

Anna felt her head as the red liquid dripped down on her face. She looked up at Rapunzel, and was met with a hair that wrapped around her throat. As Anna felt herself being suffocated, she started up her torch, and lit the hair.

Rapunzel screamed, trying to put it out, while Anna grabbed her sword and sliced Rapunzel, cutting her gut. With this new wound Rapunzel fell back, coming closer to the battle behind her.

Aurora thrust her blade forward, cutting Megara's face, while Jasmine got back up, attacking Aurora by stabbing her with her dagger, gouging the arm. Aurora shrieked and bashed Jasmine aside, while Megara attacked from the front, pressing her shield against Aurora's.

The two struggled in strength, as Megara began to get the upper hand. However Aurora turned, allowing Megara to pass her by, while the Sleeping Beauty turned once more to counter Jasmine, bashing her to the ground.

Anna approached their battle, chasing Rapunzel, who continued to clutch her gut. Anna swung her blade, once against clashing against Rapunzel's Frying Pan. However once more, Anna pressed Rapunzel back, as she knew Rapunzel was wounded.

However, as Aurora had done, Rapunzel sidestepped, allowing Anna to stumble forward. At this exact moment, Jasmine swung her blade, but Aurora rolled aside, and Jasmine's sword passed forward.

It sliced Anna completely in half, her upper half falling forward, as a fountain of blood pumped out of the halves. The legs crumbled, streaking the air with blood as it shot up. Jasmine jumped back, sneering that she had missed her mark. When she turned saw Rapunzel's Frying Pan crash against her head.

Jasmine was turned by the force of the blow, and as she turned away from Rapunzel, Aurora sliced off her head with her sword, reducing Jasmine to a dead corpse. Aurora turned from the corpse to find Megara's corpse hanging from a tree, strung around a tree branch by long hair.

Aurora turned to be stabbed in the gut by a dagger. She stumbled back as she was pounced on by Rapunzel, who began to brutal bash her Frying Pan against Aurora's head, over and over against.

Blood began to spout across Rapunzel's face every time she struck her skull. And finally, with a satisfying crunch, the skull gave way to reveal Aurora's opened skull, completely unrecognizable. Fly's began to surround the carnage of the scene, and Rapunzel continued on her way to the battle. She then realized that Megara was still strung up. She prepared to tug on her hair, when she got a wicked gleam in her eyes. She stared at the other corpses, and then back at Megara's, realizing they could still be useful.


	22. The Battle Part 5

As the battle raged on, Belle came to a particularly bloody scene. She stooped down, examining the ground.

"Hm...whatever happened here it must a been brutal." She looked to her left, and came face to face with Snow White.

Snow White's Axe dug into Belle's shoulder, completely crippling her arm. The blood spayed from the wound, blinding Snow White.

"Bleed you &amp;#% * bleed!" Snow White screamed, as she watched Belle squirm. She then raised the Pick Axe, but Belle was still ready to fight, as she used her Glass Hand to stab into Snow White's arm.

Snow White dropped her weapon, stumbling back. Belle rose quickly, slashing at Snow White, managing to stab her in the gut. Belle felt the entrails oozing onto her arm, as she twisted the shard.

Snow White looked into Belle's face, and spat blood into it. She reached down and bit the side of Belle's neck, and then in one swift motion ripped it open, tearing flesh right off.

Belle stumbled back, gasping for air, however it was futile, as she slumped on to the ground, gagging on the blood. Snow White walked over to her, and raised her Pick Axe. And when she brought it down, it pierced right into Belle's chest, finishing her off.

Snow White smiled at her latest kill, and looked up, only to immediately jump back. She saw in front of her Megara's corpse. She turned and jumped again, seeing Aurora's and Jasmine's body, hanging.

Snow White was then hit behind the head with a Frying Pan, finally knocked down by the blow. Rapunzel looked down at Snow White, and raised her weapon once more, continually bashing the Princess until just like her last victim she was unrecognizable. However unlike the last victim she was still alive, laughing the whole time.

Rapunzel quickly hung Snow White, all the while Snow White laughed, all the way to the end.

"Sick freak," Rapunzel stated, as she stared at Snow White, who had died with a smile on her face.

Suddenly a growling noise was head, and when Rapunzel looked behind herself, she was pounced on by Nala. Rapunzel raised her pan and smacked the lioness with it, but all it did was make her angry. Rapunzel hit again, but this time Nala caught the blow with her mouth, biting down on Rapunzel's hand, which she ripped off. Before Rapunzel could make a sound, Nala continued her work, beginning to devour the princess alive.


	23. The Battle Part 6

Maid Marian's arrow hit right above Pocahontas's head, splitting the tree bark above her. Pocahontas's arrow however, went straight through Marian's shoulder, spewing blood onto the battlefield.

Maid Marian cursed as her arm, felt heavy. However, she simply powered through it and fired an arrow. Pocahontas jumped from her place on the branch, duck and rolling across the ground to dodge the arrow. When she got up though, Marian slashed with her short sword, slicing the Bow in half. Pocahontas in return grabbed Marian's bow and snapped it with her knee, before headbutting Marian.

Maid Marian stumbled back, feeling her bloody nose. She lunged, slashing with her sword, and to have it caught in the curve of Pocahontas's knife. The Native American used her leverage to crouch down, place her feet on the chest of Maid Marian, and fling her behind herself.

Pocahontas grabs spear and slashes at Maid Marian, who blocks it with her sword.

Suddenly, Kida from out of the bushes jumps down. However, Maid Marian and Pocahontas rolled aside, dodging her spear. Kida used the spear as leverage , planting her feet into Maid Marian's chest, knocking her farther back.

She then brought up the Hook Spear and slashed Pocahontas across the stomach, however it was just a mere flesh wound.

The Atlantian swung again, but she was slashed at by Pocahontas, knocking her back.

Kida tumbled back towards the swamp edge, where her foot got caught in the mud. Something underneath the water grabbed Kid, dragging her down. The Atlantian was down underneath the murky surface to come face to face with Ariel, her teeth stained with flesh and blood. Ariel zoomed past her, slashing her side with her Trident.

Meanwhile on the surface, Pocahontas and Maid Marian were in a struggle, with Pocahontas on the ground and Maid Marian, trying to bring her sword to Pocahontas's throat.

All the while, during these battles, Jane stood perched in the trees, her dead white eyes peering eerily at the scene before her.

Suddenly, a branched snapped, and Jane zoomed up the tree, seeing who it was.

Merida's arrow hit right where Jane had been, allowing her to barely avoid death. However she wasn't the one Jane was running from. Jane did notice her, but someone deadlier had approached. Jane was still close though, as she crept up behind the struggling archers from before.

Underwater, Kida dragged Ariel up to the shore, struggling in her effort to pull. Ariel's tail still moved, slapping at Kida. Merida had approached, with her sword drawn, preparing to bring it down on everyone. Suddenly a roar was heard, and Nala pounced on Merida, landing right on top of her.

And with that, Mulan was there, with her rocket lit, aimed at the combatants, seeing all of the remaining ones, including Jane, were in the blast vicinity.

"Die you mother%#* %$!"

Mulan's rocket fired with precision and accuracy, colliding with the ground where the fighters were, as all of them stared with horror. And it exploded, covering the entire area, and engulfing the combatants.

Mulan stood up, looking at the smoky battlefield before her.


	24. The Battle Part 7

When the Maid Marian's corpse flew through the smoke, its husk land and snapping in half next to Mulan. They were followed by her head arm's and legs, which had been blown off.

The smoke cleared, and Mulan saw that the ground was an explosion of blood. What she also saw was Pocahontas, crawling along the ground, trying to get away. Her legs had been blown off, and it appeared she only had one arm.

Mulan reached down and grabbed her sword, walking over to the Indian. Pocahontas was rolled over, so that Mulan could look at her before her death. The woman raised her sword and thrust forward, piercing the throat, and ending the life of the Native American girl.

She looked back up, looking at the red ground beneath her. It was then that she realized that there was no one else there. The others had escaped.

Underwater, Kida and Ariel battled viciously, grabbling one another in a test of strength. The mermaid grabbed the Atlantian's wrist and squeezed, snapping it like a toothpick, as Kida held in her breath.

Kida grabbed her spear and slashed, completely cutting off Ariel's arm. As the appendage slowly sank to the bottom of the swamp, Ariel reached forward and grabbed her Trident as impaled Kida's hand against the land mass behind her.

Meanwhile, on the surface, Jane circled the mighty lioness, who followed closely. Nala leaped forward, and the two fell through brushes, into a pile of branches which snapped, and in the hole, there was no movement. Suddenly, Jane knife appeared above the hole, as she dragged Nala forward, bringing her to the top. She held the severed head of the lioness above her, as the crimson liquid dripped to the ground.

At this same time, Jane looked to the right, seeing Kida clasp at the ground, bringing herself to the surface, gasping for air. Kida rolled to the ground, breathing heavily. Jane leaped her at, landing on top of her, and brought her stone knife to Kida's throat, and began to slowly cut it off, as Kida screamed, trying to dislodge the head hunter. Jane kept cutting, as she simply kept slicing in, the blood raining on her face. When she was done, she grabbed Kida's head and lifted it.

And it was then that Jane noticed that an arrow had silently pierced her throat. Jane made no noise, she simply lied on the ground, dying peacefully as blood kept pumping from the wound.

Merida was alive and well, armed with her bow and arrow. Merida slowly turned around and looked Mulan in the eyes, as the two stared at each other from across the field.


	25. The Battle Part 8

Mulan dived, avoiding the swift fire of arrows. Merida continued opening fire, rapidly sounding off arrow after arrow. Mulan successful made it to the top of a tree, where she made out a vine. Mulan lunged for it, grabbing on as she swung down, knocking down Merida.

Mulan rolled across the ground, grabbing her Jian, as Merida grabbed her Claymore. The two lifted their swords, clanging them against one another. Sparks flashed as the two dueled, each hacking at one another.

Eventually Merida landed a blow, stabbing Mulan under the arm. Mulan bit her tongue as she delivered a roundhouse to Merida, knocking her aside. Mulan and Merida then lunged, somehow disarming one another. Mulan and Merida were now both disarmed.

Merida charged, throwing left and rights, with Mulan evading each blow. The martial arts warrior delivered several jabs to Merida's ribs, forcing her back. With a couple of fists to the face, Mulan had Merida bleeding from the mouth.

Merida however looked back up at Mulan, smiled, and spat out her teeth that had been dislodged. Mulan through another punched, but Merida ducked, grabbed one of her arrow's, and drove it underneath Mulan's arm. Merida then grabbed the wounded arm with both hands, and broke it.

Mulan stumbled back, as Merida grabbed her Claymore. She also grabbed her Bow &amp; Arrow, and opened fire on Mulan.

Mulan ducked, grabbing her Jian, and running behind a tree.

Merida kept firing, putting the pressure on Mulan. The woman was ducked behind the tree, as she grabbed her arm and shoved it back in its socket. Mulan then pulled the arrows out of herself, while using her sword as a mirror. She quickly began making a plan, calculating her next steps.

Mulan ran for it, zig zagging, making her a harder target to hit.

Merida kept firing, trying to keep the distance, but eventually she realized it was futile.

Merida's last arrow zoomed at Mulan, which she sliced with a swift spin of her blade. Merida dropped her bow, grabbing her blade and lifting it to block Mulan. Mulan's strike was too powerful, and it knocked aside Merida's weapon. Mulan then spun one more time, and when she was facing Merida again, she shoved her blade through her throat.

Merida stood there, gasping, as she clung at Mulan's arms. However, Death's grasp took ahold of her, and Merida collapsed to the ground.

Mulan raised her blade, shouting out her victory.


	26. The Battle Part 9

But the victor was short lived.

Ariel streaked out of the water with her sword raised.

Mulan quickly raised her blade, barley deflecting Ariel's strike. The Mermaid then landed on the other side, back into the water.

Mulan stood in the center of the land strip, looking circles, trying to see where the girl would strike next.

Ariel leaped from the water once more, and this time her blade slashed Mulan's sword out of her grip. However, before Ariel could land on the other side, Mulan grabbed the fish girl's tail, stopping her in mid dive, and sending her crashing to the ground. However, Ariel was close enough to the edge, and she rolled into the lake.

Mulan looked around once more, only to get hit by Ariel, who tackled her to the ground.

Ariel pinned Mulan to the ground lifted her blade, bringing it down on Mulan. However, Mulan tilted her head, dodging the sword. She then used leverage to fling Ariel over her head. Mulan then grabbed her sword, and stabbed down on Ariel's tail, impaling her to the ground.

Mulan then got on top of Ariel and bashed her fists against her face continuously. However, Ariel began to slowly yank her tail away from the blade, sliding it up the weapons shaft. When she was free she slammed her tail against Mulan's back, knocking her down. Ariel then got on top of her, and grabbed her throat.

Mulan grasped at Ariel's grip, trying to free herself.

Finally, Ariel let of Mulan, raised her fist, and brought it directly down, onto Mulan's face, and the woman's skull exploded on impact, brains and blood flying everywhere. Ariel sighed, dragged Mulan into the water, throwing her in. Ariel turned and looked at the bloody battlefield behind her, and then turned back, leaping into the lake, and accepting that she had won this fight. She was the fairest of them all.

WINNER: ARIEL

Max: When I ran the simulation, we found out that Ariel won 65% of the time. The reason Ariel won is because she has super human stats across the board. Enough to overcome, or outlast the other princess's.

Geoff: The runners up for this fight were Mulan, who was probably the best warrior here, Merida, who had the advantage at long range, and Kida, who has thousands of years of experience.

thejokersbrother: Damn it! I thought Mulan was going to take this fight, but instead, the fish wins. Doesn't matter, I'll be back.

Hunterzilla: (I should have given myself a better team) Well, I'm sad that my team didn't even come close to victory, but I'm just glad to have been brought to the show…that I made.

Fanfic Productions: Well, this was a good fight. I almost won, but yeah, didn't quite make it. Oh well.

YoungSamurai18: YES! I knew it, I won! Well that just shows you not to judge a book by its cover.


End file.
